Rough Encounter
by PeachyQ73
Summary: How does Kaname show just how much he misses Zero, when he comes home from a very long mission?  KaZe Warning: OOC'ness, yaoi, and some BDSM. Don't like, don't read. There's some humor, not a lot. One shot. R/R please.


**A/N: ****This is a one shot with a huge lemon, so I hope you all really enjoy. I have other story ideas that I am working on, and I am still currently working on my old story, the 'Last Kuran'. I had this one pop into my head and just had to type and post it to get it out.**

I will always take creative criticism but flames will be for the fireplace on a cold winter's night. This story is not beta-edited. Thank you. Please review this story.

Normal talk or narrative

(_Character Thoughts_)

**Warning: **This story contains major OOC'ness, sexual exploration, tortuous pleasure, some BDSM, language, and not to mention b/b love or Yaoi. If you don't like this kind of story, please hit the back button. If you see any grammar or typos then please forgive me. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own Purposes. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery: ****How does Kaname show just how much he misses Zero, when he comes home from a very long mission? **

**Title:** Rough Encounter

"Zero, I know you're in here. Come on out Zero; we need to talk, please?" Kaname asked, almost begging. He had been looking for his lover for the last four hours and he's finally felt his aura. For some reason though, Zero has been hiding from him, avoiding him and he just doesn't understand why. He started searching for him in the hopes of finding out why.

When Zero still didn't show up, he added, "I promise I won't do anything but talk, that's all, so please come out so we can talk?" he begged this time. That's when he heard a noise coming from the 8ft tall wardrobe closet that was in the room, just before the door opened revealing a weary-eyed, silver haired, nervous looking hunter turned vampire.

"You really promise you only want to talk Kaname, because my ass still hurts from last time. I still have a hard time walking." Zero said, not sure if he wanted to believe him. The last time that Zero referred to was almost a week ago, and he was still limping around school, getting funny looks from fellow students. Kaname smiled sadly, if not a bit guiltily, but nodded his head. "I'm sorry I was so rough on you love. Can you forgive me?" Kaname asked, hoping that the other would. He never meant to hurt him, just show him how much he loved him. He guessed he went over board a bit. Ok, maybe more than just a bit from the sounds of it. "Yes, I can forgive you (_you sex maniac twit_)." Zero said. Satisfied with Zero's forgiveness, Kaname pressed on with what he wanted to talk about. "Is that why you have been avoiding me Zero, because of how rough I was?" he asked sadly.

That is what Kaname wanted to talk about? Now Zero felt bad for making Kaname feel this way. "NO! That's not why…at least not directly. When our love making isn't rough, we make love almost every night. After the last time, I just needed time to heal is all. What we did that night was mind blowingly the best yet and I loved it. Truthfully, I'd love to do it again, but only when we know that I will have time after to recover. This last time, I barely managed to get out of an assignment from the association. Next time, I won't be so lucky, and if I can't move during an assignment, it could get me killed." Zero said. "I would have come to talk to you about it, but sometimes you don't listen to what I say. I'm sorry Kaname. I know I should have to tell you, and I was going to, but only after my ass stopped hurting."

Normally, Zero just keeps his explanations short and sweet, but he learned that Kaname like the answers to his questions with full details when it comes to Zero. The fact that Zero had done it this time has his eyes going as wide as tea cups, considering the implications of what he had just said, and then his face paled with that understanding. "Zero, love, I'm sooo sorry. I had no idea; I didn't think that far ahead. I should have. I…" Kaname babbled, feeling like he couldn't apologize enough for doing something so unforgivable. He stopped unable to continue feeling it would be useless, that he doesn't deserve it.

Seeing the anguish on his face, Zero hurries to reassure him. "Kaname, stop it. Look at me, I said stop it." Zero said when Kaname opened his mouth to argue. "Listen to me. This time it's fine. I don't want you to apologize to me for loving me the way you do. I love it. I'm almost done healing, and as for the other, I managed to avoid it. The only thing I ask to help avoid this from happening in the future is that you listen to me. That and some of your blood will help to heal me faster. You just can't imagine some of the looks I get from some of the other day class students." Zero finished with a sly look on his face and a smirk about his lips to help ease the tension in his lover, and it worked. Kaname relaxed and smiled before wrapping his arms around his beloved hunter before saying. "Alright, that sounds fair and my blood is always yours for the taking whenever you need it. Don't need to be afraid to ask for it." Kaname teased, which earned him a punch in the arm before the hunter laughed.

When they stopped laughing though, Zero said "Kaname, I'm thirsty. Kaname chuckled a little and shook his head. (I should have known. It's been a little over a week).

***Two Months Later***

Kaname was gone for a meeting and Zero was at home, left to his own devices after a particularly hard and looong mission out of country. The President had promised a 3 week, uninterrupted vacation afterwards.

Zero was looking forward to this night ever since their talk two months ago. Kaname had been achingly cautious of how he took Zero since, but no less passionate. He has been craving, needing the rougher, darker side to their love making, and tonight he was determined to get it. He also knows that Kaname needs this as he is becoming short tempered and extremely irritable says Takuma who picked him up from the airport and drove him home. Since Zero was gone for a little over a month on this last mission, Kaname's tension would make sense. When Zero got home this afternoon, Kaname was already gone to deal with problems at the office, much to his disappointment.

He decided he wasn't going to wait for Kaname to get home to start getting things ready, so he went up to their room. As soon as he was in the room, he called Seiren to ask for a call of when they were on their way home. He then pulled down the bedding, added extra pillows, and put some needed items in his bed side drawer. Next he went out to the garden to get a whole bunch of roses. He sprinkled the bed with petals and made a trail of them from the front door to the bed room, making sure to leave a trail of his clothes along the way as well. His phone rang, "We are on our way home." Seiren said before hanging up the phone. It would take only ten minutes for Kaname to get home, and he wanted to be caught in the shower when he was found. He lit the candles he prepared and Incense that Kaname loved, before stepping into the shower.

Ten minutes later, Zero heard the front door being slammed shut, and the stomping of feet running up the stairs. As soon as that person entered the bedroom, he could hear his name being called out. "Zero!". Kaname said excitedly. He hadn't seen the gorgeous hunter for a little over a month and he thought he was going to go made for the need of him. "I'm in here." Zero responded. Two seconds later, Zero found himself being hauled into the arms of his beloved pureblood lover, still in his clothes. He would have laughed if not for the tongue that was thrust into his mouth in that moment.

Immediately, both Zero and Kaname lost their breath, feeling a desperate need for each other. Neither of them can wait, they are so desperate. Zero quickly tears Kaname's clothes off of him just before Kaname lifts him up and impales himself in the other. Zero has just enough time to wrap his legs around the others waist and hook is feet together at the ankles before he feels the burns of Kaname's manhood being thrust up into him. He's so excited that his own body wasn't registering any pain, but only pleasure. The need for each other, so intense that this encounter only lasts for a minute and half… at the most, much to both of their embarrassment.

Once they washed each other off, they make their way back into the bedroom, to take more time to enjoy each other more. Kaname laid Zero down and stepped back to check him over for any injuries and he hadn't thought to check for before. The only thing he noticed was a new scare that ran from left pectoral to his navel. It was obviously healed and seemed to no longer cause any pain for the hunter. "What happened here Zero?" Kaname asked out of concern, even though it was no longer needed.

"We found that the count for the E's we were hunting was far more then reported before. We left with a head count of fifteen from the association, but only five of us came back alive. This was the least of the injuries that was received by anyone and it healed quickly." Zero finished. Kaname felt his adrenaline pumping through his system. Zero had come that close to being killed on this last mission? All because those imbeciles can't seem to get the count right? He shivers as fear course through his veins as the realization hits him, yet again, just how close Zero had come to dying on a mission. He knew it wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last time. They had argued over this once before, and he promised he wouldn't bring it up again, but he still hates it. "How long are you home for Zero? Please tell me it's for more than a few days before you're given another assignment? I need to be able to hold you for a while before you get another one." Kaname pleaded him. Zero smirked, "I have three weeks of uninterrupted vacation before I get another call for an assignment."

Kaname couldn't believe his luck. Not only is Zero still alive, but he has three weeks to spend with Zero? Three weeks too…he used his powers to get his cell phone to come sailing through the air towards him. He calls Seiren to cancel all appointments and meetings for the next two weeks, to tell her that he will be completely unavailable during that time, and then he hung up, not waiting for a reply from her. "Kaname you..." Zero begins his protest but was quieted down when Kaname moved in to kiss him senseless.

The kiss starts out lovingly, teasingly, but passionately. They kiss until they need air, the whole time they run their hands over every inch of the other's body. They break apart to suck in some much needed air and begin to kiss again. This time, Zero is so focused on the kiss that he doesn't realize that Kaname was hand cuffing him to the two posts at the corners of the head of the bed. When Zero tried to move his hands, he realized he was being restrained and he heard the sound of what sounded like chains belonging to…

His eyes grew wide. He was handcuffed. Damn! He didn't put cuffs in his drawer. "Where did you get these from Kaname?" Zero asked nervously. Zero hated to be restrained and Kaname knew it, and he still did it anyway, the rat bastard! "Oh, I had them in my drawer, waiting for such an opportunity as this." he answered the other. "Kaname, you damn well nnngh!" he started to say, but he was being interrupted by a great heat that is Kaname's mouth enveloping his hard on. Zero fought to keep his thoughts straight as he was assaulted down in his groin area, but as hard as he tried, he just couldn't. It was made worse when a small item was being shoved into his entrance, and left sitting right on his prostrate.

"Kaname, don't you dare. Don't turn that on or I swear, I will…" Unfortunately for Zero, he couldn't finish his sentence since the small wired item that was now sitting in him had been turned on full force. Zero arched off the bed, head thrown back, and his mouth wide open in a silent scream. Once again, Kaname took Zero into his mouth and in seconds, Zero came screaming, "KANAME! OH SHIT! AAAHHHH!"

When his body relaxed enough to slump back onto the bed, Kaname took advantage of the opportunity by placing a cock ring snuggly around the base of Zero's cock. Zero wasn't aware, because of that thing still up his ass that was going at full speed, but he realized he was in some deep shit when Kaname placed a ball gag in his mouth; effectively keeping any further protests he was sure to be getting later. Zero did the only thing he still could do; he glared at the other vampire.

Once those two items were in place, Kaname slowly started pulling out the vibrating bullet that was lodged inside of Zero and stopped with the bullet vibrating at the muscled rings at his entrance; there by driving Zero crazy. When Kaname finally took out the bullet, he turned to Zero with an evil grin on his face. "Is there anything you want me to do before we get started love?" Kaname asked with a smirk on his face, but of course for obvious reasons, he knew there would be no reply. He then grabbed a black, silk blind fold and covered Zero's eyes.

Zero knew now that he was in some serious trouble and he would be hurting a lot when done, but getting there will be so worth it. He felt his manhood harden again at the thought of what's to come. Mind blowing sex, that could top what they had done two months prior, and he was seriously looking forward to it. "I see you're ready for more. Let's see if you're ready for something easy. Here…" Kaname said.

Zero then felt a cold, slippery, but hard thing being pushed into his entrance. It didn't hurt since they had already stretched him out in the shower earlier, but the width is just a bit smaller. Then Kaname turned in on and it started to move at the tip with a vibration adding to the sensation. Kaname was pleased by the moan that was produced by Zero.

While Kaname continued to tease Zero with the prostrate stimulator, he was also preparing to impale himself on the other boy. One finger slid into his own entrance then two; but his fingers weren't giving him the stimulation he needed. He needed to feel the burn of being entered, so he pulled his fingers out. He moved himself to straddle Zero's hip, wrapped his fingers around Zero's manhood and positioned the organ at his own hole. He didn't put any lube on either of them. He didn't want it, he wanted to feel the burn so much, it was almost like an addiction.

Kaname slammed himself down hard and in one smooth stroke, he hit his own prostrate. "Aaaaahhh" he yelled, throwing his head back. Zero also yelled, but it was muffled through the gag and he had also thrown his head back into the pillows under him. Kaname didn't pause, didn't want to wait for the pleasurable pain to subside. He rode Zero for a few minutes until he was so close to his climax, but he didn't want to go over until he allowed Zero to as well. He could smell tears coming from the one under him, but the bucking Zero was doing was telling enough. Kaname slid off of Zero, allowing the wonderful cock to slide free from him. "You can not cum yet Zero. We still have a ways to go yet before I let you cum." Kaname said with a chuckle, hearing the whimper from his lover.

Kaname got up off the bed, and padded over to his box of adult toys. He picked up what he was looking for, two actually come to think of it. One was a crop, and the other was a pleasure whip that had had the tips covered in metal. He had this whip especially made while Zero was gone. Kaname headed back over to the bed.

"You have been a bad boy Zero. What you did to welcome me home was wonderful and beautiful, but you were in the shower instead of waiting for me to walk in the front door. Shame on you. You made me run up the stairs following the trail you laid out for me. I thought I was hallucinating, I really believed I lost my mind; that is until I was in the shower with you. You have tortured me in my dreams while you were gone. You see Zero? You were so mean to me." Kaname whined out loud, but couldn't stop smirking.

The whole time he was 'whining' to Zero, he started to use the whip in various places on Zero. Each time that Kaname hit his nipples, cock, ball sack, or any other parts, Zero cried out or moaned. Zero wanted to beg for release of his hands, the gag, or better yet his cock. He was feeling strange. His head was feeling fuzzy, and it was quickly getting worse. He knew what this was, he was going to pass out, and he couldn't say anything with the damn gag in place.

He struggled more to try to get Kaname's attention. Hopefully he would remove the gag, but it seems it wouldn't matter. He can feel himself loosing consciousness. Kaname saw Zero struggle, but continued to torture him. In seconds, he stopped struggling, moaning, or groaning. Kaname stopped, and removed the blind fold and found that Zero had passed out cold. He moved to take the vibrator from Zero's hole, and to move him onto his stomach after he took the cuffs off. He decided to take out the gag, because he wanted to hear Zero scream with what he wanted to do next. He waited until Zero regained his consciousness, before continuing his torture.

He took the crop and used it to strike Zero's well rounded ass. With each strike, Zero wiggled and squirmed. He moaned and groaned. He was looking at Kaname in the hopes of getting the other to finally take him and end his pain. He stopped hitting Zero with the crop and put the vibrator back inside of Zero's tempting hole. With the vibrator stimulating his prostrate, he was grinding against anything he could to get the relief he needed, but nothing was helping. His moans and groans grew louder. "I think you're ready for more. Are you ready Zero? Are you ready for me?" Kaname asked teasingly. Zero was mindless by now and would agree to anything if it meant finding his release. He nodded his head, "Please… please…hurry up and take me. I can't take it anymore. It's too much already. Kaname…" Zero's rambling was cut short when Kaname's cock, freshly lubed slid in to his hole with the vibrator still inside Zero. He screamed.

Oh god that hurts, this is what Kaname had done two months ago that kept me from walking. Kaname waited for Zero to adjust to the double penetration, waited for Zero to indicate he was ready. Hopefully he wouldn't have to wait long. "Nnnngh, Kanammmme…please move…please." was all Zero had to say before Kaname slide back and then slammed forward, the whole while, the vibrator moving with him adding to the stimulation that Zero was feeling. "KANAME! OH GOD! THERE…POUND ME, YEAH THERE! HARDER…**OH FUCK! YES FASTER**!" Kaname barely remembered to remove the cock ring from Zero but he did. Together in the next moment, they released together, shouting obscenities to the heavens before collapsing onto the bed. In the next instant, they were both fast asleep, Kaname on top of Zero.

The next time they woke up. "Kaname, that was great, but I swear that if you cuff me, gag me, or blind fold me, I will take my gun and shoot you, I'll kill you. Do you understand?" Zero seethed. "Kaname had the good graces to look chastised. "Yes love, I won't do those things. I promise. But Zero? You didn't say anything about chains or ropes, or even the cock ring. I'll keep that in mind for the next time. Zero's eyes grew wide with fear of the next time mentioned and reached for his gun. "Kaname, you rat bastard of a sadistic son of a bitch!" Zero started yelling, and Kaname ran away giggling when he saw the gun being produced, knowing that Zero couldn't run after him this time.

Once Kaname was far enough away from their bedroom, Zero couldn't help but smirk again. Yes, they will most defiantly do this again.

**The End**

Please Review this story. I need to know how I did.

7


End file.
